


Baby's First Christmas

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [49]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Baby, Baby Peter Parker, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Fanart, Father-Son Relationship, First Christmas, M/M, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: Decided to fill this prompt with some fanart! Please leave a comment and enjoy! Feel free to reshare!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Baby's First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiftyshadesofstony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftyshadesofstony/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [fiftyshadesofstony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftyshadesofstony/pseuds/fiftyshadesofstony) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) Fiftyshadesofstony (fiftyshadesofstony#0636)  
> 2) Short Prompts  
> \- Snow day fun  
> \- Baby Peter’s first Christmas  
> \- Holiday meet cute  
> 3) Long Prompts  
> \- A/B/O Western AU: Alpha Tony is the very single town doctor, and in an effort to find him a possible mate, a pie baking contest is organized where the winning Beta or Omega wins a date with the doctor. Omega Steve enters the contest (because he has a raging crush on Tony and some part of him can’t let someone else win him over), and since he knows his pie is absolute shit, he’s a little more than stunned when he wins anyway.  
> \- First time love confession (based on a tweet from gotthesilver): Steve and Tony call it an early night while hanging with friends, and head back to Tony’s for some sexy time. Right in the middle of sex, Tony blurts out that he loves Steve for the first time. The next morning, when Bucky texts Steve to check in on him, Steve sends [this tweet](https://twitter.com/TFLN/status/1320553488275984386?s=20)  
> \- Vampire AU: Tony is Steve’s vampire boyfriend, and Steve constantly feels self conscious about the fact that he’s ‘just a regular human being’. Tony refuses to turn him, but surprises Steve by biting his neck, leaving him with a permanent bite mark that shows the world he’s Tony’s. 
> 
> 4) Do Not Want: first person fics, dark fic, abuse, major harm or graphic violence, major character death, major angst, rape/non-consent, scat, incest, bestiality, watersports, scat, medical kink, blood play, CW/Endgame, sad endings
> 
> 5) SFW Likes: I love fluff! I am a very soft person who can’t handle much so gimme all the fluffy, silly sweet fics! Also forehead kisses are the most adorable thing in the world so if you’re so inclined feel free to pepper some of that in there. I love seeing our boys with their friends, especially Nat loving on them in her own Nat way. I also love me some smol Steve so throw him in there if it fits the prompt!  
> NSFW Likes: I am a bottom Steve enthusiast and I like to put out as much of that content as possible, so if writing an NSFW prompt, bottom Steve is preferred (please and thank!). I’m cool with rimming, fingering, light bondage, semi-public sex, dirty talk, and use of sex toys.
> 
> Additional Likes: I LOVE FAN ART! I also love comics so...do with that information what you will!


End file.
